The Long-Awaited Night
by HKLust69
Summary: Hiei leaves demon world to visit Kurama after years of seperation for one thing only. (lemon)(lemon)(lemon)(lemon)(lemon)


The sun peaked atop the clear blue sky, glaring into Kurama's eyes. He could feel the warmth and comfort of being near home already. "Home is where the heart is...," Kurama whispered, "I might even be late if this traffic doesn't ease up." The trip was planned months in advance, to spend just one week with his mother. His emerald green eyes focused on the road, despite the wise fox's patience growing thin. It felt like ages before Kurama arrived home to see Shiori happily awaiting his return.

"Oh Shuichi Minamino, It's been so long since I've seen you, my dear!" Shiori cheered as Kurama exited his car and approached the delighted woman standing outside the front door.

"Always a pleasure to see you smile..." Kurama said in a lively tone. "It's nice to see you too, mother." he continued.

The two exchanged a hug they both yearned for ever since Kurama left for college out of town. He felt the need to respectfully quit working for his stepfather in order to advance in school and further his education.

Shiori's smile widened as she readied her voice for a higher pitch. "Come inside, Shuichi. I've made your favorite meal for lunch! I almost thought the food would be cold by the time you arrived. I should know by now not to doubt my wonderful son."

"So predictable," Kurama mumbled. "Is it wrong of me to assume this meal will be perfect down to every ingredient?," he asked, struggling to keep back his smirk. "Shrimp sushi and fried rice."

"Shrimp sushi and fried rice!" his mother repeated in a playful tone, as they strolled into their home.

Looking around, Kurama failed to spot the man he'd been looking for... "And where is my stepfather?" he said.

"Oh, he had an emergency call from work. Trust me when I say it was impossible for him to avoid it. He should be back home in time for dinner."

"I suppose. May I go to my room and settle in?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I could begin making a lovely carrot cake as you take your time."

Kurama's eyes widened as he stepped into his old room. The memories, the feelings... It felt good to be back. He stepped over to the dresser as he was fumbling with his knapsack, before his mother barged in. "I can't believe I forgot the shrimp!" Shiori screeched.

"...But I thought the food was already prepared," Kurama groaned.

"I was saving the sushi for last! Oh how could I forget such an important asset. Silly me!"

"No worries, mother. We can manage with what we have available."

"We will not!" Shiori screamed. "I'm off to the supermarket to do some shopping. Get comfortable, my dear son. I'll be back soon." Shiori ran out of the room, arms flailing about. Kurama could hear the distant noises of his mother exiting the house and slamming her car door shut.

"Silly humans," a mysterious voice murmured from the room's window. The voice so unforgettable, it was clear who came to visit Kurama. The anonymous figure stared at the back of Kurama, impatiently waiting for him to turn. "Too good to face your old friend now, hm?"

Kurama grinned. After leaving demon world and parting ways with Hiei, it was unsure if this couple would ever meet again. "It's pleasant hearing you again, my _old friend_." Kurama said. Many questions soared through his head. Why has he come to see me? And what intentions does he have? Is he in trouble? The flow of questions never ended.

The mysterious man blurted out, "Well why don't you turn and SEE me as well?"

A slow-paced turn and moments later, Kurama gazed his eyes on Hiei once again. It was a bittersweet feeling for Kurama, as he knew Hiei couldn't possibly leave Mukuro's side in demon world without an appropriate reason.

Hiei fumbled to spill out the words, "I've told her."

"Told her what? And who is her?" Kurama asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I'm her brother. I've told her I am the long lost brother she's always had."

"You know she grew quite suspicious of the unspoken parallel you two share, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I needed her to know in open truth. I couldn't keep it on my conscience for much longer."

"I'm certain everything has and will turn out for the better, Hiei. I trust my_ old friend_. You'd be a fool not to recalculate your thoughts before you act."

"Precisely why I'm here."

"Precisely why I'm here..." The words endlessly echoing in Kurama's head. "What does he mean?," Kurama thought to himself.

Hiei slowly stood up from the windowsill and approached Kurama, knowing what the fox was thinking. "And YOU'D be a fool if you didn't realize why I'm here," Hiei mumbled. He finally found his destination just in front of the fox, and grabbed hold of Kurama's scrotum, taking ownership of what was rightfully his.

"Erm... Hiei, wh... what are you doing?," Kurama managed to moan out.

Hiei, now with eyes closed, responded, "Why you try and resist is beyond me. We both have grown tired of this frivolous wait - that, I'm certain of." He pushed the fox against a wall while maintaining hold of Kurama's sac. Total silence ensued as Kurama reached down to mimic Hiei, grasping his hand, and tightening the grip on his scrotum.

"You aren't leaving here until you fill me up with everything you've got," Kurama stated. "I trust you won't hold anything back and fulfill my wishes."

Hiei eased in towards Kurama's face, hoping to suckle upon those perky lips belonging to the fox. The feel of Hiei's lips reminded Kurama of a soft, delicate flower. "Is that cherry chapstick I taste?," Hiei asked.

"A gift from my mother.," Kurama responded. He continued, "She's embellished in the idea that I must-," before being interrupted by Hiei, who swooped in to relish in the taste once again. He managed to pull away before asking, "It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?"

"I can't disagree.," Hiei stated. They managed to undress each others' garments in what seemed like a millisecond. "Much better."

The sight of Hiei's strong, well-built chest placed Kurama in a state of ecstasy. The fox took one finger to trace around the left areola surrounding Hiei's nipple. "I imagine everything will change after this...," said Kurama.

"Must you ruin the moment, Kurama?," he continued, "Change is unfortunately necessary at times, and this, is one of those times."

They both nodded in silent agreement. A moment passed before Kurama built up the courage to guide his partner onto the bed. Hiei sat up, waiting for the fox to intertwine their bodies, but instead found Kurama in the process of kneeling down next to the bed. Kurama held Hiei's shaft as his head slowly found its' way edging closer to the groin. He opened his mouth and gripped the tip of Hiei with his lips, sucking a little. Hiei's eyes rose as the sensation rushed throughout his entire body. Kurama, the selfless one, had but only one goal in mind... Pleasing his partner.

Kurama began taking Hiei further into his warm mouth, only to pull away and repeat the routine, but finding breaks in between to lick Hiei's long, hard shaft. With one well-prepared swoop, Kurama managed to allow all of Hiei's cock inhabit his mouth. He stayed there, allowing Hiei to embrace the warmth and damp feeling of his throat.

"I see your skill isn't just on the battlefield.," Hiei exclaimed, and letting off a smirk in the same instance.

Kurama eased Hiei out of his mouth to look up and return a smile, but wasted no time taking Hiei's cock back in. The warm, savory pre-cum swirled around Kurama's mouth, beckoning him to allow passage in his backdoor. The fox repositioned himself onto Hiei's lap, with both their cocks colliding. Kurama relished in the idea of Hiei being inside of him, so he made haste in getting the act done. "May I use some of your assistance?," Kurama asked.

Hiei understood what Kurama insisted, and reached back behind the fox and placed both hands on Kurama's cheeks. Gripping tightly, he spread Kurama's ass cheeks as far apart as he could, making it easier for Kurama to guide Hiei's rock hard, throbbing cock inside. The tip of Hiei's member gently slid inside as Kurama eased further down onto Hiei's lap. With minimal effort, the fox managed to allow Hiei's cock full entry inside of him. Hiei began frantically panting, as Kurama's rectum was suffocating his cock, and squeezing out any amount of pre-cum left. The two stayed perfectly still and quiet to allow Kurama's body to adjust with the penetration.

"I never thought you would be this tight...," Hiei moaned out, with every inch of his dick embracing Kurama's insides.

"And I never thought you'd finally come around.," Kurama responded. He felt it was time for full penetration, and placed his hands sensually around Hiei's neck before saying, "I think it's time you take me."

Hiei was ready more than ever. He slowly pulled his cock nearly all the way outside of Kurama, and eased himself back in. Kurama raised his head and shut his eyes, savoring in this moment. Once Hiei was comfortable with the motion of penetration, he began increasing the tempo at which he was thrusting into Kurama. The moans from his partner caused Hiei's cock to harden, enticing him to give Kurama's left cheek one firm smack.

"I thought you could do me better than this, _old friend_.," said Kurama. "You know, although my body may be human, it can take much more than that of an average person...," Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear.

Those words set off a ticking time bomb in Hiei's head. How he wished to never used the words "old friend." Kurama's mocking attitude infuriated the poor fire demon. Hiei gripped Kurama's cheeks even tighter, and thrust into his partner harder and faster. The sheer amount of force Hiei applied to his thrusts caused his scrotum to smack against Kurama, making a loud clapping noise. Kurama's moans grew louder as he felt every inch of Hiei's long, pulsating cock penetrate his ass harder.

"Is this good enough for you!?," Hiei yelled out.

The amount of pleasure and joy Kurama felt made it hard for him to respond, but he somehow managed to moan out, "Yes... please don't stop."

An ounce of pain traveled throughout Hiei's scrotum as it was pounding against Kurama's body with every thrust, but it was not enough to stop the determined fire demon. Hiei grabbed a hold of Kurama, and repositioned the fox with his back laying on the bed, but kept the penetration intact. Hiei hovered over Kurama as he continued his forceful thrusts, and gained assurance once Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei.

Kurama's genitals bounced around in joy as his partner rammed his cock inside of him, and found the time to caress Hiei's soft, delicate nipples as the penetration grew stronger. The playful touching of Hiei's nipples caused them to stiffen in an erect-like manner. Every nerve inside the fire demon tingled as he grew closer to an orgasm.

"Relax Hiei...," Kurama moaned out. "Allow me to take care of you now."

Hiei, breathing heavily from the thrusting, exited Kurama and allowed the fox to service him. Kurama sat up to place one hand on the fire demon, implying for him to stay, as the fox turned around to place both knees on the bed. Kurama scooted back to close the distance before reaching back to guide Hiei's member inside. Hiei placed his hands on his partner's hips, and in the same instance, Kurama allowed his hands to get a firm grip of the bed.

"Allow me to do the honor.," Kurama whispered.

"Be my guest.," Hiei responded, applying a large grin to his face.

Kurama used all fours to steadily push back into Hiei, but found it troublesome keeping motion, as the pleasure was unbearable. While the penetration kept pace, Hiei's grip grew tighter with each and every stroke. The lustful fire demon reached around Kurama's waist to grab hold of his lover's cock. His hand stayed perfectly still, but with each motion Kurama put forth, the two both felt pleasure in their genitals. With one stroke, Hiei's hand simulated penetration for Kurama, and Kurama's ass provided pleasure for Hiei.

"I... think our time may be coming to an end...," Hiei managed to groan.

"You have permission to finish in me.," responded the fox.

Hiei rejected the idea and said, "No, I want us to face each other for this."

"As you wish." Kurama easily moved forward to allow Hiei's cock to pull out. "Sit up for me. I would like to be the one to finish this."

Hiei sat up and let his legs relax by crossing them. Kurama slowly crawled into Hiei's lap, and guided his partner inside of him. Kurama grinded against Hiei while looking for any expression hinting at his lover's orgasm. A few moments passed as Hiei's breathing became deeper and more hoarse. Without warning, Kurama constricted his muscles, providing an unbearable grip on Hiei's cock. The sheer amount of force Kurama put on his partner made Hiei come.

Hiei blurted out unintelligible noises as he filled Kurama's insides with all his liquid. The fire demon shot so much into Kurama, that tiny traces of semen oozed out of Kurama's anus, and trailed down Hiei's vibrating cock. The flustered and relaxed look on Hiei's face brought so much satisfaction to Kurama, that he couldn't control his body.

Kurama's cock rose as he ejaculated onto Hiei's chest, which slowly dripped down to his stomach. The two felt so at ease, they took moments to cherish their happy ending. The mess they had created was of no importance to either of them, as the only things that existed at this time was each other, and their love.


End file.
